Helpless
by IsabellaHeat
Summary: Not everything is black and white. There are all shades of grey and they occur within the confines of the mayoral mansion in a small unknown town. When a blonde woman comes to town all the secrets slowly come to light. Regina/Emma Very dark!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes/Rantings: Okay first of all this is something I have never done before. I've had multiple people however ask me to begin to post this here so I am. It's VERY DARK! It contains mentions of child abuse, sexual abuse, mental and physical abuse, incest and a variety of things in between. Please don't read this if you aren't of age. It's not for the faint of heart either even if you are of age. This was something that popped into my head that has been posted on Tumblr so I'm sure others have read it over there as well but to those of you that are reading this for the first time welcome and I hope you enjoy even though it's dark as hell. This may contain some triggers for people that have suffered through abuse though it is glossed over fair warning. Other than that I think everything will be fine if you heed my advice and don't read this if you cannot handle it. **

**Helpless**

Chapter 1:

Emma blew the candle out on top of her little cupcake. It wasn't one of those store bought ones either it was one from a really nice bakery down the street from her Boston high rise apartment. She opened her eyes feeling depression set in when nothing happened until all of a sudden there was a knock at her door. Blinking she walked over to it and pulled the door open looking out and then down when a small voice spoke.

"Hi there; are you Emma Swan?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I'm Henry. I'm your son."

"What?"

"Do you have any juice?"

"Hey kid didn't anyone ever tell you it's dangerous to go into a stranger's house not to mention going through their fridge. Hey!" Emma watched as he pulled a carton of orange juice from her refrigerator and took a glass from one of the lower cabinets.

"You're not a stranger, you're my Mom. Well one of my Moms." Henry smiled cutely at her.

* * *

"HENRY!" A beautiful woman in a very tasteful grey dress shot out the door the moment Henry and Emma stepped onto the beautiful brick walkway leading up to the large white house.

Emma swallowed when the dark haired beauty knelt down cupping Henry's cheeks and pulling him close a moment later. Henry allowed her to hold him for a moment before he tensed up. Emma arched a brow watching as a rather strict harsh looking woman with light reddish brown hair pulled back in a severe bun walked out of the house followed by a scruffy looking man in a leather jacket.

"Henry, you've returned thank goodness."

Emma glanced at the woman kneeling down seeing the look of fear cross her face. She was unable to see Henry's based on the angle he was positioned at but she could see his body tense. She watched as the woman turned to look at the scruffy looking man.

"Thank you Sheriff. I appreciate you coming down here to help us with this problem tonight. Henry, go inside and wash up. You have school in the morning." The older woman looked over at the dark haired beauty who was now biting her lip and looking down. "Regina inside now," The woman flinched and Emma felt her brows furrow as she watched the beautiful woman stand up taking Henry's hand.

She noticed the way they both shied away from the older woman who walked down the walkway towards Emma.

"And you are?" She finally asked arching a brow.

"Hi, um I'm Henry's birth mother. I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

"Well Miss Swan I'm very sorry this has caused you to come down here. As you can see Henry is a…spirited child."

"Yes I'm sure he is." Emma wouldn't comment on how quiet the little boy had seemed to her once he had confessed to her that his life as he'd put it sucked. He wouldn't tell her the exact reasons but he'd highly implied that he and his Mom while close had to deal with some sort of other circumstances. She was beginning to wonder if this was it.

"Thank you very much for bringing him back to us. We would've been devastated without him."

"I'm sure you would've been." Emma gave her a tight smile.

The woman's eyes seemed to sparkle with some sort of darkness before she managed to get out in between gritted teeth. "Where did he find you at?"

"Internet; kids are brilliant nowadays. I live in Boston."

"That's quite a long ways away."

Emma shrugged, "I'll deal."

"I'm sure you will."

Emma slowly backed up not sure she wanted to put her back to the severe looking older woman who she assumed was Henry's adopted grandmother. No wonder the kid hadn't wanted to come back if that's what he was dealing with, she wouldn't have either.

She watched as the woman turned on her heels and walked inside not even offering her name or anything. She glanced up in time to see Henry looking down on her with sad eyes from his window. She gave him a weak smile her mind already slightly made up.

* * *

"I'd like a room." She spoke to the older woman behind the counter who was writing in some sort of old fashioned ledger. She pulled her small square framed glasses from her face allowing them to fall down her body held there by a slender chain.

The bed and breakfast was a quaint, a phrase Emma thought she'd never use no matter where she was. She didn't like small towns she preferred the bustle of bigger cities to that of small town America. People were too nosy in small towns, in big cities they kept their noses down and their eyes from prying. She was satisfied with that. The woman eyed her even as she took her credit card after Emma took the strange looking key that resembled an old skeleton key along with the odd bird looking keychain on the end. It was big and bulky she supposed so it wouldn't get lost.

"Welcome to Storybrooke." The woman gave her a small smile, her blue eyes studying her.

Emma smiled back taking the key.

* * *

"You stayed!" Henry grinned as he ran towards her. She smiled back at him. Children of all ages poured out of the school smiling and laughing talking with their friends. The little school was quite cute. A brick building with high arches and windows; she wouldn't have minded coming to school there every day.

"Yeah; I'm here for a week. Then I'm heading back to Boston."

Henry frowned when he heard her words, "But you have to stay."

Emma blinked, "Kid I don't have to do anything."

Henry turned shifting his back pack on his shoulders. "My Mom will be here to pick me up soon."

"Oh, guess I should go huh? She didn't seem too fond of me."

Henry's brow furrowed, "You mean my grandmother. She was the one you were talking to. My Mom never said a word to you."

"So that was your grandmother. Do you and your Mom live with her?"

Henry frowned and nodded, "Yeah, she's the mayor. Mom is her secretary so it's easier if we stay with her according to my grandmother anyways."

"Henry?" Emma looked up at the soft smoky voice that spoke from down the sidewalk. The overcast weather had the beautiful woman wearing a smartly cut dove grey pea coat and black skirt and maroon colored blouse. Her dark hair which was obviously quite long was braided down her back simply but beautifully. She was quite lovely even with the…Emma frowned. Underneath the make-up the woman had obviously tried to cover with a dark bruise on her left cheek could be seen. The cheek was even swollen a bit giving away what happened. She'd seen battered women before, in her line of work as a bail bonds person she'd had to deal with them once or twice but she'd never seen one quite like this before.

There was no fire in the woman's eyes unlike her mother's. Instead they appeared almost dead welling with deep sadness and sorrow the likes of which Emma had never seen.

She seemed to fold in on herself when she saw Emma's earnest gaze focusing on her cheek which she turned trying to hide a bit. Emma turned to Henry whom she realized had a similar look on his face at the sight. He was used to it, the look said but that didn't mean he was happy to see it.

"Hey Mom," He greeted, "I was just telling Emma you were going to be picking me up today." He gave her a weak smile.

Regina looked down refusing to meet anyone's eyes. Emma had never seen someone look so utterly…defeated. "I'm sorry if he disturbed you…umm…."

"Swan, Emma Swan. And it's perfectly okay…"

"Regina Mills," The woman offered quietly.

"Ms. Mills," Emma gave her a smile, "Are you two free right now? Maybe we could go get some ice cream over at the diner or something?" She offered.

Regina shifted even as Henry looked very excited at the prospect of spending time with them both. "I don't….I can't….I…my mother is expecting us very soon and I…" Regina stuttered out.

Emma nodded, "Of course it was very last minute maybe some other time?"

Regina nodded still not meeting Emma's eyes. Instead she seemed to focus on her mouth and nose. "Yes that will be fine. Come on Henry. I'll help you with your homework until your grandmother is ready to go."

"Yes ma'am." Henry allowed his mother to take his hand leading him up the street. He looked back over his shoulder at Emma with a sad frown and then he turned back around following his mother back the way she'd come.

* * *

"Here you go Emma." Ruby smiled as she set a cheeseburger and fries down in front of Emma. Emma smiled back at the flirty waitress.

If she wasn't so afraid of commitment she'd be tempted to ask the brunette out for a night of drinking and having a bit of fun later on in the bedroom. She was her type too. Brunette with pretty eyes; she also had a rocking body. But there was something holding Emma back from doing like she always had and she wasn't sure if it was the little boy that had sought her out and brought her here or his beautiful broken mother. She couldn't seem to keep either of them out of her head. The week was almost up and she was still no closer to figuring out if she should stay or go.

"Hey Ruby?" Emma called figuring she'd best gather some intel before she made up her mind.

"What's up?" The pretty waitress in the red hot pants popped back over to her.

"Do you have a second?"

"Sure. As long as no one else starts vying for my attention," Ruby gave her a smirk licking her bottom lip almost accidentally…almost.

Emma would've risen to the bait in Boston but here she didn't even blink. "I was wondering what you could tell me about Regina Mills and Henry."

Ruby frowned and sighed, "That's a loaded question."

"Just tell me what you can."

"Well as far as Henry goes that's his teacher right there." She pointed to a pretty brunette hidden behind a book. "She'll probably be the better of the two of us to talk to about him. As far as Regina goes well there's not too much to tell. Mayor Mills keeps her under lock and key so we don't see her that often."

"I could tell. Mayor Mills seems rather harsh."

"She is but she's been Mayor for as long as anyone remembers and she does a good job even if she's a bit hard."

"Yeah seems like she does a really good job." Emma muttered darkly thinking back to the bruising she'd just seen on Regina's cheek. "Why doesn't Regina just take Henry and leave? I mean surely she could."

Ruby frowned, "You don't cross the mayor."

Emma sighed watching the waitress flit off when someone called her name. She slid to her feet deciding maybe the way to learn more was to find out about Henry. She approached the short dark haired woman smiling at her. "Hi. I'm Emma Swan. I uh is this seat taken?" She motioned to the empty booth across from the woman.

"Uh…no." Green eyes met eyes of the same color with an easy smile. "I'm Mary Margaret Blanchard. It's nice to meet you Emma Swan."

"Mary Margaret. You're Henry's teacher right?"

"I am. How do you know Henry?"

"Long story; I'm his birth mother and he sought me out. Kid looked kinda miserable when I brought him home so I thought I'd stick around to check on him." Emma wasn't sure why she was explaining this to a total stranger but she felt oddly comfortable with this woman.

"He is. But he's a sweet boy and he's very intelligent."

"What do you mean by that? He's miserable? No one will tell me much about what is going on."

Mary Margaret frowned, "Well he's the mayor's grandson so he's had to deal with that. His grandmother is a…harsh woman…his mother is very sweet though. She tries to do her best for him."

"I could see that about her. They seem to love each other a lot. That's why I can't figure out why he'd seek me out."

"I can't really say either way but he obviously believes he needs you and well Storybrooke is a small town but it's a nice place to live."

"You sound like you're trying to sell me on staying." Emma pointed out.

"Maybe; maybe I'm hoping with you here Henry will come out of his shell a little."

Emma nodded, "Maybe. Thanks for the information on him. I'll let you get back to your reading. I'm sure my food is cold by now."

Mary Margaret gave her a small smile watching Emma return to her seat. There was something oddly familiar about the blonde woman but she couldn't place it. She shook her head, focusing on picking up her book and continuing her reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes/Rantings/Warnings:** **HERE THERE BE INCEST AND SEXUAL CONTENT THOUGH IT IS GLOSSED OVER BE WARNED IT IS HERE! NOT FOR THE FAINT OF HEART! AND PLEASE NO MINORS! **

**Helpless**

**Chapter 2:  
**

"Regina get in here!" Cora's melodic voice echoed out from the tinny speaker of the black phone resting on Regina's desk.

She flinched at the sound of her mother's voice but rose to her feet knowing punishment would be worse if she dawdled. She was only glad that her mother's wrath only extended to her. She'd never lifted a hand to Henry. Trying to stop her trembles she pushed open the door staring around the black and white office and then at her mother who was sitting the middle of the room behind a large imposing mostly glass desk.

"Yes ma'am?" She asked keeping her eyes lowered.

"That woman she's still here. She's getting awfully close to my grandson."

Regina bit the inside of her lower lip wanting to curl up in a ball. She could hear the anger in her mother's voice and knew what it meant. She had scars to prove what happened when one disobeyed the mayor.

"Yes ma'am. I don't know what to do about her. I've told Henry not to speak to her anymore."

"You're weak Regina. You've always been spineless. I don't know why I even bothered getting a child for you in the first place. I should've just gotten you a dog something simpler to control for a stupid child like you."

Regina cringed at the insult, her body folding in on itself as her mother's harsh words were flung at her cutting into her as sharply as her mother's nails or whatever she might have chosen for a weapon that day. She didn't say a word though knowing it would anger her more if she dared to speak back to her. She waited wondering what would happen.

"Well? Get in here and shut the door. You should properly apologize to me for all your mistakes."

Regina squeezed her eyes closed knowing what was coming as she forced herself to move and shut the door behind her. The audible click made her want to run.

"Lock the door." Cora's cold voice commanded.

Regina hesitated only a moment before doing as she was told and trailing her fingers up to pull her suit jacket off and hang it on the coat rack by the door. She kicked her heeled shoes off as she slowly made her way to her mother's desk the hopeless feeling threatening to eat her alive.

* * *

"Hey kid." Emma greeted smiling at him as she approached him. He was sitting on a bench his little backpack resting beside him. He smiled at her when she approached. "It's beginning to get cold why are you sitting out here?"

"I'm waiting on my Mom. She was supposed to pick me up an hour ago but she still hasn't come." Henry frowned.

Emma cocked her head, "Do you think something may have happened to her?"

"I don't know. I guess I could just walk home but I don't want to in case she comes."

"How about I walk you there? And if we don't see her on our way we'll call her office and see if we can find her there. Maybe she's just working late or something?"

"She wouldn't have forgotten me." Henry's face was sad as he stood up slinging his backpack on his shoulder hitching up the straps.

"I'm not saying she did kid. I'm just saying she might have gotten caught up. I mean your grandmother runs this whole town and maybe she needed your Mom there to help." Emma pointed out even as they began to stroll down the street heading towards the mayor's mansion.

Little shops with plain curtains broke up the monotony of their journey. The town was quite drab Emma had noticed. It wasn't like Boston which was a colorful place full of people. Here when it hit 9 o'clock at night it looked like they rolled up the sidewalks. No one was out late people were in their houses not out partying or wandering the streets from the bars or movies or whatever it was people did when the sun went down.

They passed the old theatre and Emma noted it was boarded up but had signs saying it was being remodeled. She noticed how old the signs appeared and wondered just when it was being remodeled. There were a few people walking to and from different places heading to the general store which served as the town's all in one shopping center like Wal-Mart or K-mart. It stood in the center of town directly across from the beautiful brick building that made up town hall. To Emma it appeared as though all the money in the town's budget had been spent on the Town Hall and the Mayor's vast grand manor. It was a beautiful brick building with a large bubbling fountain and pretty grounds. Exactly what the mayor would want she supposed.

They continued past Town Hall heading past Gold's pawn shop, Emma couldn't help but snicker at the name figuring it was a play on words and not someone's actual name. They passed a man walking a spotted Dalmatian with an umbrella, his glasses giving him an intellectual sort of look.

"Hello Henry." He greeted and Henry waved giving him a small shy smile.

"Hi Doctor Hopper," He greeted in a quiet voice.

Emma arched a brow, she supposed now she understood the need for the square framed glasses. They watched as he walked by his dog sniffing away happily oblivious it appeared to others presence except for the interesting scents they left behind. They continued down the road until the shops gave way to houses beginning to become a more residential area. Finally they turned on the street that led directly up to the mayor's house. Though they'd remained quiet throughout their trip since there were people lingering near them now it was quiet and there were no people around most seemingly at work or doing other things.

"So how was school today?" Emma asked feeling lame at the question. She had no idea how to communicate with a child let alone her own that she'd given up ten years ago.

"It was fine. We had a spelling test today. Miss Blanchard said I did really well on it. We also had to do an experiment in science class involving prisms. It was really cool to look at the rainbows." Henry gave her a weak smile still obviously worried about his missing mother. They still hadn't seen a sign of the woman since they'd left the school grounds.

"I remember that, I always liked trying to shoot the light onto a white surface so you could really see all the colors. I was the best at it." Emma smiled at her son.

"I tried to do that but there wasn't as much light so it wasn't very bright." Henry shrugged shifting his backpack as they slowly made their way up the brick walkway towards the towering white house. He lifted the welcome mat and pulled out a small gold key unlocking the front door before putting the key right back where he found it.

"Do you want me to wait out here while you check for your Mom?" Emma asked sliding her hands into the back pockets of her tight blue jeans. Her red leather jacket shifted and bunched a bit at the shoulders with the movement.

"No, will you come in please?" Henry didn't elaborate but he had a feeling he knew what he was going to find.

Emma blinked and shrugged not realizing how perceptive her ten year old actually was. "Sure kid." She agreed following him into the large house. The door clicked shut behind them.

The house was as immaculate as the outside. Beautiful gilded mirrors hung on the walls, dark richly stained furniture dotted each room along with beautifully upholstered furniture.

"Wow." Emma muttered, "This place is crazy."

"Oh?" Henry looked back at her from half way up the staircase. "My Mom takes care of the house. She's a bit of a neat freak." Henry smiled cutely as he continued up the stairs leading Emma to his bedroom which was the third door on the right.

"This is my room." He said almost shyly. It was very tastefully done just like the rest of the house. Sky blue walls, and a dark blue comforter and matching rug were the biggest colored pieces in the room. The furniture was stained light unlike the dark woods of the rest of the house. "My Mom and I decorated it together." He said as he sat his backpack on his bed. She noticed the room was very well picked up even for a ten year old.

"Do you pick up your room or does you Mom?"

"Well Mom and I do it together. She helps me get the things I can't reach." He pointed to the high bookshelf that was stuffed with books. "We also like to read together a lot so we keep our books in here so they're out of my grandmother's way."

"Why not keep them in your Mom's room then?" Emma asked, she noticed Henry's shift and uncomfortable look and decided not to push though she didn't like what that could possibly mean given what little she'd already seen.

"Come on if my Mom is here she'll either be in the kitchen or out back. She has an apple tree that she tends to. Grandmother loves apples so she likes that my Mom takes care of it." Henry motioned for Emma to follow him back downstairs.

They walked through the beautiful foyer and equally beautiful living room and through a small door that led into a well maintained dining room. A large vase of fresh cut flowers set in the center in a beautifully done arrangement. The table top was glass with the same dark wood the owner of the home seemed to favor. A beautiful gold runner set in the middle of the glass top perfectly matched the handles on the large cabinet which held gold leaf dishes she was certain had real gold set in the fine china.

They continued through the room towards the kitchen. A large island with a stainless steel sink dominated the main part of the room and an eight burner stove top with a stainless steel hood took over the back wall along with a dual sink and a large stainless refrigerator stood nearby. Overall it was the nicest kitchen Emma had ever been in. She looked around as Henry made his way to the back door peering outside. "She's not there either."

"Well maybe she's still at work like I said." Emma pointed out.

"I'm going to go check upstairs for her one more time." Henry was frowning and Emma made to follow him but he shook his head. "It's okay Emma stay down here. She might not even be here and my grandmother doesn't like people snooping in her bedroom."

Emma's brow furrowed realizing what Henry was saying without saying it but she nodded, "Okay but if she's not up there we'll walk over to Town Hall and see if she's there."

Henry nodded agreeing as he made his way upstairs going back the way they'd come. He swallowed when he pushed open the door to his grandmother's bedroom. It was a good hint that something bad had happened if the tan skirt and black blouse his mother had worn that day weren't in the laundry hamper but instead scattered out across the floor. He picked up a black pump then the other before moving to put them up quickly. His Mom didn't need to get in any more trouble tonight. He grabbed her clothes as well throwing them in the laundry hamper just inside the closet and slowly made his way to the other door which was closed. He knocked tentatively and called through the white washed wood, "Mom?"

His mother didn't answer so he pushed the door open and stepped inside. He frowned at the sight that greeted him. His mother was curled up in the bathtub without anything on, the water was gone but it was clear she'd taken a bath. He knew she felt save the bathtub. He'd often find her there after one of his grandmother's punishments. Fresh bruises were scattered down her back and he could see on her right upper arm the blue marks of fingers that dug in too hard. He sighed not knowing what to do before he heard a soft voice.

"Jesus what happened to her?" He flipped around his eyes going wide. Emma was standing behind him looking in at his mother with a sympathetic look.

"You can't be here." He said softly. "If she finds you," He trailed off.

"Kid I don't think your Mom is conscious. I don't think she's going to notice besides how are you going to get her out of that bathtub without my help?"

"It's not her…it's my grandmother."

Emma frowned, "Does your grandmother hurt you?"

"No, she's never lifted a finger to me."

"But it's your Mom she goes after right?" Emma pressed looking at the unconscious woman curled up so tightly in the bathtub.

Henry frowned, "She just gets angry…" He started but Emma shook her head.

"There's no excuse for this mess kid. Go get me your Mom's nightgown and I'll help you get her to bed."

Henry didn't say anything hesitating before finally agreeing. Emma was right, he wouldn't be able to move his mother by himself and she did need to be helped out of the bathtub before she froze to death against the cold porcelain. He moved away from the doorway and back towards the closet rummaging around.

Meanwhile Emma stepped into the bathroom and knelt down. She was shocked at the sheer amount of bruising and scarring she was finding on this woman. The worst though came when she made a move to lift her very light body from her fetal position. The blaring blue and purple bruises on the insides of her thighs gave away the true extent of the abuse she suffered and Emma felt bile rise in her throat at the thought that a mother could do this to her own child. Henry returned as she carefully tucked a towel around her hiding the worst of her bruises and preserving a bit of her modesty in front of her son.

"Here it's not hers but it was all I could find." Emma felt sick when she thought of just why it would be that the beautiful dark haired woman didn't have a nightgown of her own. She slipped the silky material over her carefully pulling the towel out from underneath her when she was done and showing a surprising amount of tenderness carried the woman to the bedroom.

"Henry," Emma finally spoke to him as they shut the door to the bedroom. She knelt down so she was looking his eyes. "Let's just keep this between the two of us okay? I'm going to take off now before your grandmother gets home but I want you to call me if anything happens tonight. I don't care how big or small you think it might be just let me know okay?"

"But I don't have your phone number or anything." Henry protested so Emma got up going back to his room before writing her number on an empty school notebook. "This is my cell phone and my room number at Granny's. If you need me to come over here I will. Okay?"

Henry gave her a weak smile and nodded, "I knew I made the right decision to find you."

Emma shook her head, "I'm nobody special kid."

"But you are! You're here to save my mom and I." He protested and Emma gave him a weak smile.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to do what's right."


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S RANTING/WARNINGS/NOTES: THIS IS DARK CONTAINS VERY ADULT THEMES AND IS MEANT FOR A MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OF AGE AND IF YOU ARE FAINT OF HEART! THIS IS NOT FOR YOU!** That being said I've had a question in a review that I felt like answering. The reason Emma didn't stay was because Cora was coming home VERY soon and she wasn't stupid enough to be caught in the woman's house with Regina and Henry. She is seen as a threat and she knows it. If she wants to get close to them she has to do it in secret and she's accepted that. That being said I hope that clears up her actions a bit.

**Helpless **

**Chapter 3**

Regina shifted and slowly opened her eyes. The last thing she could remember was passing out when she'd tried to get out of the bathtub. She looked over at the clock with a frown the red neon letters read four o'clock. She'd had to pick Henry up at 2. After her mother had finished with her she'd been sent home to clean up to make herself look more presentable. Cora hadn't wanted Henry to see her looking so disgusting as she'd put it. Regina shivered at her mother's cold tone and icy gaze. The thought of just leaving often flashed through her brain but even when it did she'd known she wouldn't.

She remembered the first time ten years ago when she'd told her mother she was planning to leave.

"I won't stay any longer. You've abused me for the last time Mother." She could still remember how clear her eyes were, how low her voice had been confident and smooth.

"What are you talking about Regina?" Cora had asked sweetly setting her tea cup down. The white china cup with its little gold designs trembled from the force of hitting its saucer. Regina could still remember the cold hard look in her mother's eyes.

"I'm leaving this house, this place and most importantly I'm leaving you Mother." Regina had spat.

Cora's eyes narrowed, "You don't know what you are saying Regina. Now be a dear and bring me some more hot water. My tea is getting cold."

Cora insisted on drinking tea instead of coffee finding the stouter hot drink terrible. She thought coffee was too strong, too barbaric as she'd put it. She'd forbidden it in her house. Regina had tasted it one time when she'd been given permission to take Henry to the diner to quiet him down when he was two and crying because he was hungry. Cora had had meetings she remembered and she'd sent them away so they wouldn't disturb her.

"Get it yourself mother. I'm not doing it anymore." Regina snapped folding her arms. She moved back towards the heavy wooden front door grabbing her small black suitcase from the polished wooden floor of the foyer. It was the only thing she was taking with her.

"Do you really wish to leave so bad given what I have arranged for you?" Cora asked still seated in the dining room chair at the head of the table.

Regina paused in the doorway not wanting to but needing to know just what her mother had in mind. The doorbell rang the chimes echoing throughout the large open house.

Cora stared at her with a small smile. "Well are you going to answer the door?"

Regina set her suitcase down and moved to pull open the front door with a bit of effort. The wind often worked to make it heavier than it actually was. It created almost a seal on the door and Regina had often wondered if her mother hadn't done that on purpose.

Mr. Gold was standing on the other side on the brick walkway with a greasy smile on his face. She stared at him for a moment and then she heard the soft cry. She looked down with a gasp. A tiny infant was held in the crook of his arm, a blue blanket swaddled tightly around the slightly moving infant whose big brown eyes were staring up at her from tear stained pink cheeks. He was beautiful Regina thought hazily as Mr. Gold looked past her at her mother who had moved from the dining room chair to stand in the doorway. Regina was never acknowledged by anyone especially with her mother around.  
"Madam Mayor I have what you asked for."

"Well give him to his mother." Cora arched a reddish brow at him waiting impatiently.

Mr. Gold gave the same smirk he always had and handed the infant over to a startled Regina.

Regina stared down at the baby who upon being placed in her arms immediately stopped crying. He looked up at her with his large brown eyes and Regina fell instantly in love. She smiled tucking the light blue hospital issue blanket a little tighter around him holding him against her chest to keep him warm. She walked back towards the immaculate living room sitting down on the brocaded couch with the small baby who was looking up at her with same wondrous look she was wearing. She smiled softly her first true smile in a long time. She couldn't remember the last time she smiled like that.

Her mother stopped peering into the den at her with a frown. "Don't I even get a thank you, you ungrateful girl?"

Regina looked up her mother's folded arms and set lips giving away just how angry she was. Regina looked down at the baby. "Thank you Mother. He's beautiful."

Her mother had always used her weaknesses against her. One of her biggest was that she had wanted to be a mother so desperately. She held the infant closer studying his beautiful face.

"Henry." Regina said softly and Cora stared at her. "I want to name him Henry."

"Must you Regina? That's a pathetic name for him."

"Mother if he's my son may I please name him what I choose?" Regina asked finally tearing her eyes off her new son's eyes to look at her mother with a pleading expression.

Cora waved her hand. "Do what you will but if I see you messing that boy up make no mistakes I will correct whatever problem you put into his head."

Regina shivered knowing she couldn't leave now not to let this innocent child face her mother alone. She had to stay and she knew that's exactly why Cora had done this.

Looking back on it Regina should've known she was just setting herself up for more abuse but with Henry she'd found a kind of joy she's never felt before. He was so sweet and beautiful. And the first time he walked or spoke his first word which was mama she had cried from sheer happiness. When he'd mastered walking he was her constant shadow clinging to her legs running to her with the childish glee that only toddlers have when they see their favored parent. She adored how he would sit and color in her lap for hours or how his brow would furrow and he'd cock his head to the side like a little puppy when he was trying to figure something out before he'd finally turn to her and ask her what it was or what it did.

She shook her head rising to her feet. She frowned when she noticed she was in her mother's nightgown and her clothes which she knew she'd left on the floor were not there. Henry, she realized, he must've come home and found her but how did the small boy manage to get his fully grown mother out of the tub and into the bed. It didn't make any sense. She sighed as she shook her head and forced herself to get dressed hanging her mother's gown up carefully before she pulled on a pair of loose slacks and a black turtleneck. It would hide the bruises at least. She walked down the hallway her bare feet not making any noise due to the plush carpet and knocked on Henry's white washed door.

The boy opened it a moment later and smiled at her. "Hey Mom; did you have a nice nap?"

"Henry I'm so sorry. I didn't realize what time it was."

Henry reached out gently sliding his arms around her waist and hugging her close almost as if he sensed the bruises hidden beneath her clothes. "It's okay Mom. I got home safe. Emma walked with me so I would be safe."

Regina frowned, "Henry you know what I told you about her."

"You said that you didn't mind as long as grandmother didn't find out." Henry recited looking up at her. "I think Emma really likes you Mom."

"Henry she's barely spoken to me." Regina offered back motioning for the boy to follow her so they could continue their discussion while she started dinner. If it wasn't ready by the time her mother got home there would be hell to pay.

"She likes you Mom trust me. She wants to take us out to dinner one night just you me and her."

"You her and I," Regina corrected softly.

"Yes ma'am." Henry muttered, "But please Mom grandmother has a council meeting this Friday. We could go to Granny's and have dinner together the three of us…like a family."

Regina looked at her son's earnest features and sighed knowing she'd never be able to tell him no. She smiled at him. "I'll think about it." She promised and seeing the smile on her son's face knew she'd made the right decision.

"Thanks Mom. You're the best."


	4. Chapter 4

"Mom! Mom!" Henry came running down the stairs frowning when he caught sight of his mother curled up on the couch with her head down. Normally she would've told him not to run on the stairs but she didn't even seem to notice.

Slowly she looked up hiding half her face from him as he entered the room, his socked feet making no noise on the thick carpeting.

"Mom are we still going out with Emma tonight?" Henry asked softly reaching out and touching his mother's knee slipping close to her. The horror of seeing his mother beaten up wasn't something he'd ever get used to. His mother was a good person, she didn't deserve this. Certainly not the black eye and split lip that she tried to hide from him.

"Henry I don't think it's a good idea. I asked your grandmother if we could have dinner out but she said no." She left out how angry Cora had been and how hard she'd been hit for even making the suggestion.

Henry's shoulders slumped, "Oh well I…okay Mom. I'm going to go back upstairs."

Regina frowned watching her son pull away and slowly make his way upstairs looking so forlorn. "Henry wait," she called softly.

He turned looking at her with large hopeful eyes. It would be worth any beating or other assaults to see that happy hopeful look on his face.

"Call Emma and tell her we may be a few minutes late. I'll go and get ready and we can go."

Henry's grin was so big it looked like it would split his face in half. "Okay Mom."

It was worth it Regina thought for that smile alone.

"Hey kid." Emma greeted as she rose from her seat at the back booth. Henry ran towards her his mother following at a more sedated pace. Emma hid her frown when she noticed the swelling around her eye and the split lip she'd tried to hide with red lipstick. It didn't work as well as she'd probably hoped it would.

Emma noticed the left side of her face was the beaten up one and casually sat back down on the opposite side that away the beaten side of Regina's beautiful face wasn't as easily visible. Henry didn't notice but Regina did and she gave Emma a small half smile. Emma felt her own lips turning up in return for a moment.

"Henry you should probably go and wash your hands before we order." Regina spoke softly, Emma noticing for the first time since their very brief meeting how low and smoky her voice actually was. She liked the low pitch of it finding it to be smooth and soothing.

Henry gave them both a bright smile and nodded jumping off and running to the restrooms to do as he was ordered.

"So I don't think we ever officially introduced ourselves beyond just knowing who we are. I'm Emma Swan." Emma held her hand across the table for Regina to take and shake.

Regina studied her hand for a moment before nodding her eyes turning down to the white table top. The diner was busy not surprising for a Friday Night but Emma had gotten them a relatively private booth in the very back which Regina was honestly happy with. She didn't get much interaction with the townspeople. It bothered her a bit but she understood that everyone not only herself was afraid of her mother and so avoided her just as much. She was more a victim then they were though. Emma was really the first one to ever offer her hand to her so easily.

"Regina Mills," She said in her soft low voice as she laid her own soft hand in the rough calloused one of the other woman's.

Emma gave her a bright smile holding her hand with surprising tenderness. Regina glanced down studying the way her hand fit so perfectly with the other woman's. She'd never felt like this with anyone before it was strange to think that she would suddenly find what was missing with something as simple as a handshake. She looked up, brown locking on green as the two stared at one another with a bit of shocked recognition in their eyes. The moment was broken as Henry came racing back over sliding into the booth beside his mother and jostling her a bit. She released a small hiss unknowingly and pulled her hand back from Emma's as if she'd been burned. Emma frowned but then forced a smile at Henry.

"All cleaned up and ready to eat?" She asked smiling at him.

He nodded with a happy expression lighting his elfin features. She nodded and turned motioning to Ruby to come over so they could place their orders.

Ruby strutted over, her ever present tied up shirt and short red shorts causing Emma to forcibly keep her eyes from looking at so much exposed skin. Ruby was gorgeous and knew it.

"What can I get you?" She asked smiling, her bright cherry red lips parted slightly to show her even white teeth.

"I'll have a beer. Whatever is on tap is fine." Emma ordered.

Regina arched a brow but didn't say anything. She ordered a glass of water and a glass of merlot softly causing Emma to smile at her. Henry of course wanted a glass of juice. Regina wouldn't remark that when the waitress brought it and he took a sip of the apple juice he'd wrinkled his nose a bit. She tried to hide her smile when he muttered softly, "Yours tastes better Mom."

She took a sip of her wine trying to remain calm even though she was still nervous that her mother would come storming through the doors and pull them both away from the blonde woman.

Emma watched as Henry expressively began to tell them how his day at school was. Emma smiled brightly watching the way he seemed to come to life now that they were enjoying this night out.

"And then we were told we were going to have to dissect the worm!" Henry exclaimed. Regina, Emma noticed looked a bit green so she decided to step in.

"How was that spelling test you were supposed to have?" She asked as Regina looked down at him with a smile.

"I did okay. I misspelled two of the words but I got the other eighteen right." Henry answered looking down.

"Hey you did better than me." Emma smiled at him. "I couldn't spell some of those words if I tried! They looked ridiculous."

"They're not that hard." Henry smiled at her and looked over at his Mom. "You're not upset right?"

"You did very well Henry. I'm very proud of you." This got a wider smile from the boy. He really was a momma's boy but Emma thought it was actually quite adorable on the ten year old.

Ruby popped back over with a smile and their orders. Emma watched as Henry politely asked his mother to pass him the ketchup and began to squirt some on his French fries which Regina had indulgently allowed him to have. It was a special occasion she had reasoned and Emma had grinned like an idiot when she hoped that perhaps the special occasion had been their first dinner out as a…what? What were they? Her smile faded as she cocked her head. She was Henry's birth mother and Regina was his adopted mother. Henry was technically recognized under the law as Regina's son. But she was still his mom right? So in essence Henry had two mothers. So that made them…her traitorous mind whispered the one word she'd tried to forget about since she was old enough to realize what it meant…a family. They were a strange family but a family none the less. Emma shook her head lifting up her grilled cheese and happily taking a bite watching as Henry took a huge bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Henry how are you going to chew and swallow all that," Regina scolded lightly but the small smile on her face gave away her amusement at her exuberant son's antics.

Henry shook his head and began to chew easily it took a bit but he managed to swallow the bite. Emma laughed, "I guess he proved that he could."

"Take smaller bites." Regina encouraged lifting her fork and taking a bite of her salad. She would be good, her mother always got onto her about her figure being too wide. Even though she'd been tempted to order like her son and his birth mother she'd restrained herself knowing her guilt over eating the fattening foods would eat at her.

Food was truly the only thing her life that she could control. The rest of her life was out of her hands but this was the one area where she could decide what and how much to eat. She nibbled at the salad not really eating much. Emma who had probably been watching a bit too much noticed how Regina didn't really seem to eat. So plucking a small white plate from the grey table top she piled some of her fries onto the plate and pushed them towards Regina.

"You need to eat and I have plenty. Though that salad looks good my fries are much better." She gave her a smile before plucking a fry off her plate and popping it into her mouth happily.

Regina opened her mouth to refuse until Henry looked over at her. "She's right Mom. All you've done is pick at your food. You should try the fries. They're really good." With an adorable smile Henry lifted his own French fry from his plate and took a bite as if to show her how good they really were.

Regina frowned for a moment and glanced at the small plate next to her water glass. Well they did look good and she didn't like to waste food and they would go to waste if she didn't eat them since she imagined Emma wouldn't take them back. She sighed looking over at her son who was smiling at her then to Emma who was giving her an equally large smile. They looked so similar at that moment it was easy to see they were related. She reached out a long nailed hand picking up a hot French fry and taking a small bite. Both Emma and Henry clapped happily with her.

"See that wasn't so bad was it?" Henry asked as he went back to eating. Emma grinned at him before going back to eating as well.

Regina still picked at her salad but she did eat the French fries and Emma continued to split them with her even sliding a half of her grilled cheese towards her to eat. Regina studied her and when Emma gave her an easy smile she found herself returning it. Emma was very kind to her for some reason, she didn't seem to view her like most of the town something to shy away from, someone to avoid. Someone to leave to the wolves to save their own skins; she had almost as much resentment for the town's people as she did for her own mother. She knew they knew how she suffered but no one would stand up for her. She wondered if she would feel the same about Emma. Would Emma stand by and watch her suffer?

The question was about to be answered when the little bell above the door tinkered silencing the diners as they all looked up and saw the Mayor standing in the doorway. Her furious eyes were locked on her wayward daughter and her grandson who seemed to be following his mother's lead quite happily. Regina didn't move her eyes wide and frightened as the Mayor stalked across the cold tiles of the diner and stopped at their table.

"Miss Swan I should've known I'd find you here with my daughter and grandson." The Mayor's voice was low and deadly sounding.

Emma shrugged, "We were having dinner Madam Mayor."

"Yes if you can call that dinner." Cora wrinkled her nose. "Regina, Henry we're leaving." She turned on her heel clearly expecting to be followed.

Henry looked down his eyes sad and a bit haunted. The way no kid's eyes should be. Emma knew her own eyes had looked like that when she was his age but she'd never wanted that for him. She rose to her feet when Henry climbed out of the booth and stopped briefly to hug her.

"I'll see you soon Emma." He muttered softly.

Emma put her arm around him hugging him in one arm for a second. "Yep, soon," She gave Regina a small smile but Regina was looking at the floor. She frowned realizing just how terrified she actually was of the woman who birthed her sadly not for the first time.

"Now Henry," Cora demanded keeping her back to them.

"Mother please don't yell at him," Regina begged softly which brought Cora back around. She grabbed Regina's arm and squeezed very tightly. From Emma's position she could see that her fingers were digging into the flesh harshly.

"Mother please," Regina began again her voice gasping, tears sparkling in her doe brown eyes.

"Hey! There is no need for that!" Emma's voice broke through the haze of pain as Cora released her daughter's arm too startled by the fact that someone was actually standing up to her to continue to squeeze.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?"

"Not one of your terrified townspeople that's for damn sure." Emma snapped watching the woman's eyes narrow.

"Wait for me in the car Henry, Regina."

"They will do no such thing. You can't order them around like they're dogs lady. They're human beings. They have thoughts, emotions which apparently you are severely lacking."

"Just as you seem to be lacking in social skills Miss Swan; next time you see fit to attempt to call me out in front of my towns people as you so nicely put it don't. This is a private matter that can be handled by me without any interference from you."

"Next time you see fit to "handle" your affairs with physical violence I'll make it my damn business just like I am now." Emma pushed getting right in Cora's face. Her green eyes shone with fight, she was ready to go head to head with this woman right now if it meant keeping her kid and his sweet mother safe from this raging sociopath.

Cora narrowed her eyes daring the younger woman to further action. Emma knew she wouldn't be the one to strike physically first. She was familiar with the laws and she knew if Cora hit her first she could hit back to defend herself but she wasn't stupid enough to hit the town's mayor first. She tensed ready for a physical confrontation that never came. Cora merely smirked before taking a step back and looking at Regina who seemed to be cowering back a bit and Henry who she clutched to her side.

"Now Henry, Regina we're leaving."

Regina flinched knowing tonight was going to be bad no matter what she did. She started to step past Emma Henry still clutching her firmly until Emma set a hand gently against her arm stopping her. She looked over at the woman with scared eyes.

"You don't have to take that Regina." Emma said softly. "You say the word and I will get you both out of there and somewhere where she can't harm either of you."

Regina shook her head too afraid to speak but Emma merely gave her a small reassuring smile that she found surprisingly comforting. "Say the word and it's done. No questions asked," she promised releasing her arm and allowing them to walk away towards a fate Regina knew would end with her in agonizing amounts of pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes/Warnings/Rantings: DARK CONTENT MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND IT'S AFTERMATH! BE WARNED NOT PRETTY! MATURE AUDIENCE ONLY PLEASE! **

* * *

**Helpless **

**Chapter 5**

Regina slowly dragged herself down the hallway. The burns on the insides of her thighs still felt like they were on fire. She knew she had to draw the heat out of them in order to actually be able to sleep. Slowly she pushed open the door to Henry's bathroom across the hall. The little cabinet above the white porcelain toilet held more than just his spare shampoo and bath soap. Various ointments, hydrogen peroxide, cotton balls, bandages and anything else Regina would need to deal with whatever pain her mother inflicted on her this time. She pulled out a bottle of burn ointment and a small rag before going to work.

It took time but she finally had them settled. She wasn't able to reach her back however which had been torn open again and again by the whip. She shuddered remembering the way her mother had forcibly shoved her panties in her mouth to keep her screams from waking up her son. To say her mother was angry was an understatement. She was livid that she had dared to defy her not to mention dragging her grandson along like it was some sort of family outing. That woman wasn't a part of their family; the sooner Regina learned that the better off she'd be. If she hadn't been a total failure at everything Mother wouldn't have to punish her so much to make her learn. She was such a bad child, she'd always been wretched. Why had her mother not just aborted her when she had the chance? The words echoed in her mind as she sat there. She shuddered wondering why she even tortured the world with her presence. Maybe if she just ended it all Henry could go to live with Emma and Emma would take him out of this town away from Cora and things would be all right.

She started to rise to her feet to go to the kitchen to get a paring knife when she remembered the look on Emma's face. It was soft almost but not quite loving when she'd stopped her and promised her to save her if she should say the word. She frowned wondering why the woman would say such a thing to her. Didn't she know she was worthless? Didn't she know she'd only be a burden to her? Tears flowed easily down her pale cheeks as she stumbled down the stairs, the burns not stinging so terribly anymore but still hurting none the less. She sat down carefully on the couch trying not to aggravate her wounds and glanced at the small wooden table nearby. It's porcelain lamp and beautiful shade were turned off, the only light in the room provided by the moon. She noticed the white cordless phone sitting so temptingly nearby. She could call Emma and she was sure the woman would come over if she asked but even as her hand itched to reach out she knew logically that she couldn't. She'd never escape her mother.

Hopelessness that was the feeling she lived with daily. It went hand in hand with worthlessness. She couldn't remember a time that she hadn't felt that way. Even with Henry who for a long time was the only thing keeping her alive still. She couldn't leave him even if Emma were to try and take him away from Cora she knew her mother would never allow it and she wouldn't have Henry take her place as her mother's stress reliever.

"Mom?" Henry's soft voice spoke from the gloom and she looked up giving him a weak forced smile.

"What are you doing up? It's a school night?"

"I couldn't sleep." Henry padded softly towards her and climbed up on the couch beside her. "Mom what did Emma say to you at Granny's before Grandmother made us leave?"

Regina hesitated not wanting him to get his hopes up. "She said if I said the word she'd get us out of here."

"She said that?" Henry asked his bright eyes looking hopefully at her.

Regina gave him a small sad smile. "We'll never be allowed to leave Henry. Your Grandmother is a powerful woman and she is a formidable enemy."

"Emma is here to save us Mom. That's why I brought her here. She's going to save us I just know it." Henry's dark eyes in that innocent face made him look all the sweeter to his broken mother who gave him a small smile.

"I only want her to save you if something happens to me."

"Mom it already does." Henry pointed out sadly looking down.

"Henry promise me that if something happens to me you'll take Emma and you'll never come back." Regina made him look at her.

He frowned, "I promise but it won't be necessary because you'll be there with us." The little boy's conviction was high that his birth mother was some sort of savior that was here to help them. She gave him an indulgent smile.

"Okay baby. I believe you." She promised.

* * *

Across town in her bedroom at the Inn Emma laid wide awake thinking about everything she'd seen that night. She knew now more than ever she couldn't leave. She had to stay she was just as much embroiled in this as Henry and Regina were. A part of her cried out with longing that her son, the boy she'd given up for a better life had ended up in this position. He had a good mother that much she could tell. For all Regina's soft sadness she still tried to smile for her son and she did seem to honestly enjoy spending time with him. In the diner it had even seemed like despite her nervousness she was having a nice time with them.

Emma rolled over pushing the warm blankets off as her thoughts turned a bit heated. A blind person could tell Regina was absolutely stunning. Her dark eyes and hair against her pale skin and red lips, her even white teeth that were exposed when she actually smiled; she was so very lovely. And so very broken, her mind whispered back to her. The small almost unacknowledged part of her mind whispered back I can glue her back together. There may still be a few cracks but she'll still be mended. She shook her head against the soft feather pillow. There was no way a woman like that would ever look twice at her even if she was the one to help her out of a bad situation and besides that she would feel like she was taking advantage somehow of the dark eyed beauty's vulnerability and she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't be Cora.

Cora, she shuddered at the woman's name. How could a mother do that to their own flesh and blood? She'd seen the marks she wasn't stupid she knew exactly what she was looking at without having to be told. She couldn't help but wonder when it had started for someone to be so thoroughly broken like that. She'd never seen someone so hopeless looking until she looked into the doe brown eyes of the mayor's secretary. She shook her head one day perhaps she'd get to find that out on her own if Regina ever wanted to take her way out. She'd get them both out if Regina wanted her to. She'd promised her that much at the diner that night and she'd meant every word and still did. She shifted before deciding to just get up and take a walk. Maybe she'd get lucky and she'd exhaust herself and actually be able to sleep. But she doubted it.

* * *

Across town Regina tenderly laid her son in his bed and carefully pulled his blankets up around him. She smoothed back the hair on his forehead before pressing a tender kiss to him. He was all she had left in the world, that and her apple tree. Speaking of which she hadn't been outside in a few days to tend to it her mother's vicious way of making her a better person had kept her indoors due to the injuries. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to bed that night. Her mother was sleeping soundly just like always but Regina knew if she climbed back into that bed all that would happen was that she would lay awake until dawn before getting up to try and shower and get breakfast started for them.

She slowly pulled her one pair of jeans and a button down from Henry's closet. Her mother had allowed her to keep the jeans to tend to her tree in but only because she didn't want her to get her good clothes messed up. She hated the way they looked so Regina had kept them in her son's room so as not to offend her mother. She was thankful for her decision as this made it easier for her to get dressed and sneak out. She'd had on her mother's robe but she wasn't stupid enough to go outside in only that. She carefully pulled on the jeans biting her lip careful of the scab that was still healing from her last encounter with her mother. Her thighs ached from the rough fabric rubbing against the bandages causing a bit of friction to the burns. She tugged the shirt on carefully mindful of the welts on her breasts. Most of her mother's ire tonight had been focused on her thighs and back but that didn't mean the rest of her had escaped without punishment. She could still hear her cold voice echoing in her head.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you spread your legs for that whore that birthed my grandson? You'd be just as bad as she is."

Regina shuddered, remembering how she'd tried to deny it only to end up slapped across the face. "You may as well admit it Regina. You followed that woman like a bitch in heat. Do you honestly think that piece of gutter trash would even want something to do with you? You're worse than she is and that is saying something."

Regina shook her head brushing tears from her face as she quietly walked down the stairs avoiding the one step that creaked no matter what was done to it. She tiptoed through the kitchen and carefully slid the lock back, hearing the bolts creak into place before she carefully opened the glass door. Barefoot she made her way down into the yard stopping underneath her apple tree. She stopped studying its branches in the moonlight seeing how heavy the tree was with fruit. It was beautiful and aside from Henry the only thing she had left to be proud of. She reached up gently plucking an apple and holding it in front of her studying its shiny red skin. How could something so perfect come from someone so damaged?

"Hey fancy seeing you out here." Regina gasped turning around and almost falling over as soon as the voice echoed behind her.

It was only Emma's quick reflexes that saved Regina from falling against her tree and possibly getting hurt more.

"What are you doing here?" Regina whimpered because of her wounds pulling.

"Just taking a stroll," Emma mistook the whimper for her not wanting her to touch her. She released her arm once she was certain she was steady and then took a step back.

"In the middle of the night and to my mother's home," Regina asked arching a perfect brow. At least it was perfect looking to Emma.

"Yeah, funny how that happened." Emma rubbed the back of her neck with her hand causing her chest to poke out slightly. Regina couldn't help but glance down realizing Emma didn't have a bra on in her thin white tank top.

She looked away with a bright blush staining her olive toned cheeks and Emma grinned realizing what she had been looking at.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting something." Emma continued folding her arms over her chest hiding her hard nipples.

"It's all right. You weren't interrupting. I was just out here thinking really. I come here to sort of get away."

"Everyone deserves a place like that." Emma agreed smiling softly at her.

Regina looked down giving a small nod. Emma bit her lip unable to resist for some strange reason she reached out and lifted Regina's chin tenderly. Something about this woman drew out the long forgotten tenderness Emma had always held at bay due to her circumstances.

"Don't look down. You're far too beautiful to hide your face."

Regina's brown eyes met Emma's kind green ones. She looked down not able to tilt her chin down due to Emma still holding it. "You're the first person to ever say so."

"How? Regina have you looked in the mirror lately? You're gorgeous anyone can see it."

Regina gave a small sad smile. "No one can see it. You're the first."

Emma slid her hand along Regina's left cheek feeling a bit of the swelling that was still present after two weeks. It was not visible anymore but there was still a bit of swelling there.

"Well if it takes me telling you you're beautiful every time I see you I don't think that will take much out of me."

Regina smiled softly. "That would be too much to ask."

"It wouldn't be if it made you feel good about yourself if only for a moment."

Regina's eyes turned down. Emma wasn't sure what it was whether it was the moonlight, the fact that she was a bit sleep deprived and still wired from what had happened with Cora earlier in the diner she couldn't quite say. One moment she was stroking Regina's soft cheek the next she was moving closer and slowly ever so gently pressing her lips to Regina's.

Regina's eyes widened when she felt warm soft lips press against her own. She'd never been kissed before. She never knew how good just the simple touch of warm skin on warm skin could feel but now she was finding out. She was surprised how nice it felt, how right. Her eyes drifted closed as she felt Emma take a step closer and warm soft arms came around her in a loose embrace. Unlike when her mother held her this embrace felt safe and gentle. In Cora's arms she felt trapped and panicked. This was a whole different experience and one she found herself savoring.

Slowly her arms always so hesitant came up. She waited for the inevitable slap that never came as she slid her arms around Emma's neck and upper back. It only seemed to encourage the blonde further. The kiss remained just a tender press of lips not going any further but both women were satisfied with that. Emma pulled back only slightly peppering soft kisses against the other woman's lips before tenderly whispering against them, "I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Regina's heart melted at that as she felt tears gather in her eyes. "Do you mean it?" She asked sounding so unsure and hesitant. It broke Emma's heart.

Emma slowly pulled away resting her forehead against Regina's still holding her close and not letting her out of her embrace. "Would I kiss you like that if I didn't mean it?"

Regina felt the corners of her lips turn up as she shook her head. She leaned in initiating their second kiss which Emma willingly allowed. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as they stood there just kissing under the apple tree with the moonlight bathing them in its white light. Regina finally released Emma and smiled softly at her as the blonde reached up and gently tucked her dark head to her shoulder. Regina closed her eyes that feeling of safety increasing tenfold. So this was what having a lover felt like. That's what Emma was now right? Suddenly she felt unsure and she pulled away nibbling her bottom lip as she looked up at Emma through her dark hair and lashes.

"What's wrong?" Emma's soft voice broke what had been a comfortable silence.

"What are we?" Regina asked keeping her eyes down turned in case Emma didn't want anything more from her. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide her hurt if Emma said they weren't anything.

Emma's first reaction to the question was to take off and run for the hills. She didn't do relationships and she surely didn't do them with someone like this. Someone so beautiful and perfect; but that wasn't an option. If she left Regina now she knew it would utterly break the already broken woman and the small spark she'd put in those dark orbs would be extinguished forever.

"Whatever you want us to be Regina. I won't push you into something you don't want. You make the decision and tell me when you're ready." Emma said softly patting herself on the back for sounding so understanding.

Regina smiled, "My decision? You don't even have a say?"

"Well I do cause whatever this is its two people but yours takes priority as far as calling the shots."

Regina's smile only widened as her heart fluttered happily. She'd never been allowed to make her own decisions about what steps to take with a person. Her brown eyes sparkling she leaned forward. "Then I want more kisses Emma."

Emma grinned, "I can do that." The two dove back towards one another and shared the same soft sweet connection as moments earlier.


End file.
